


The tale of Fire and Ice

by Katfish_1967



Series: PrUk Oneshots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hinted sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Fire is nature’s strongest force. It is wild and untameable. It destroys everything it touches. If someone gets too close, they get burned.Ice is it’s opposite. Ice freezes. Ice preserves. Ice is cold and unmoved, ice can be controlled.If Alice is ice, then Giselle is fire.And everyone knows that ice’s biggest weakness is fire.





	The tale of Fire and Ice

Fire is nature’s strongest force. It is wild and untameable. It destroys everything it touches. If someone gets too close, they get burned.

 

Ice is it’s opposite. Ice freezes. Ice preserves. Ice is cold and unmoved, ice can be controlled.

 

If Alice is ice, then Giselle is fire.

 

And everyone knows that ice’s biggest weakness is fire.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

They met by accident. They’d bumped into each other on the way to their morning classes, both bleary eyed and clean faced.

 

Alice had apologised, awkwardly grabbing her revision notes, and hurried off before Giselle had a chance to register the interaction. She huffed a laugh as she bent down to pick her notes up, fully intrigued by the other girl.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

It wasn’t until a day later that Alice, awake through sheer will power alone, realised her mistake.

 

These weren’t her notes.

 

Well, most of them were, but as she stared at the complicated sums, tired mind only just catching onto her error, Alice was reminded of why she didn’t take a maths based subject.

 

She had no clue what the fuck these said.

 

Neat German notes were cramped in the margin. Alice tried to decipher these with her basic knowledge of the language from three years of high school German.

 

All she could pick out were a variety of swear words. This girl certainly had a colourful vocabulary.

 

Sighing, Alice stood up, checked the name at the top of the page and headed to the campus, praying this girl stayed in the dorms.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Giselle was startled from studying by her very pissed off roommate, Sophia, yanking her headphones off her ears. She stared in distaste at the loud German rock pouring from the speakers, before opening her mouth.

 

“There has been a tired, English girl banging on our door for a good five minutes. She said something about you.”

 

Giselle was confused. She didn’t know anyone who matched the description Sophia had given her.

 

Alice looked up when the door opened, a sheepish smile making its way onto her face when she made eye contact with the other.

 

Giselle found a few sheets of notes shoved into her grasp, recognising her small handwriting. When she opened her mouth, Alice was already halfway down the corridor.

 

“Thank you.” She called into the hallway.

 

Giselle shut the door and went back to her desk, intending to store this encounter away in her mind before returning to her homework. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the swirling cursive in the corner.

 

_Maybe you could call me sometime?_

_xxx-xxx-xxx-xx_

_\- Alice Kirkland xx_

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Giselle did call Alice, eventually. It took a lot of mirror pep talks but she got there eventually.

 

They went on one, two, three dates.

 

On their first date, Giselle walked Alice back to her apartment and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, revelling in the light red blush that bloomed on her cheek.

 

On their second date, Alice tilted her head upwards and kissed Giselle chastely on her lips and pulled away, only for Giselle to grab her and pull her back into her embrace.

 

On their third date, they found themselves back outside Alice’s dorm room, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually, Giselle gripped Alice by the back of her neck and kissed her with everything she had. Alice melted at the passion, back up until her back hit the door, enjoying the way Giselle pressed her thigh between her legs. She fumbled with the door, breaking the kiss one the door clicked open, gasping when she felt the bruising kisses being lefton her neck. Alice walked backwards through her bedroom door, laughing when Giselle slammed the door shut, mouth resuming its assault on her neck.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

A few weeks, a month, a year passed and before they knew it, Alice and Giselle were accepting their degrees and making plans for the future. They agreed to move into a bigger apartment than Alice’s, allowing space for an office and a small workshop.

 

It was snowing, the cold December air whipping around outside as Alice and Giselle laid curled together on their sofa, watching Love Actually and drinking hot chocolate. Alice feels a light tap on her thigh and looks up at Giselle, blushing when she noticed the black box in her girlfriends hand. Giselle didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to, she just looked at Alice and cocked her head, a small smile resting on her lips.

 

Alice only had one word flying through her mind. She looks directly into her eyes and a loving smile stretches her face.

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have written PrUk in all of its forms.


End file.
